In filling large containers such as bins and transport hoppers with fluent solids, there is a tendency for the material to cone below the feed line. This is not a problem when the material is of uniform composition but when the material is a mixture of solids of different physical characteristics, coning gives rise to segregation in the material because the larger particles tend to move to the periphery of the cone while the smaller particles stay in the center. This result is not easily avoided in commercial operations where material is fed into bags or other containers from a filler pipe of smaller cross-section than that of the container being filled. The greater the difference between the relative sizes of the filler pipe and the container, the greater will be the tendency for material to segregate. When the material is a blend of different components of different particle sizes, shapes, densities and flow characteristics, segregation of the material can be a serious problem. This phenomenon is well recognized in the materials handling field and various methods and devices have been tried in an effort to overcome it.